Emerald of Killarney
The Emerald of Killarney was a mystical object that carried a curse of bad luck, which explained why it was feared throughout the world. It usually casts the curse on someone if the person took it from its tomb in Ireland. If the emerald is passed from its current owner willingly to another, the curse will pass on. But if the jewel is stolen before the owner could pass it on, the curse will stay with them. It was first taken from its tomb in Ireland by an Irish-looking guy, who came to Uncle’s Rare Finds. He hurriedly bought a lamp and sold Jade the Emerald of Killarney. Uncle recognized the Emerald, and afterwards Jade had a string of bad luck until Jackie took it from her. Almost at the moment he did, there was a small beam of light, which Jackie noticed and was about to ask Jade about until he was cursed with bad luck, while the curse was lifted from Jade. Meanwhile, Jackie had been locked in Uncle’s closet. Jade and Tohru showed up with twenty-three books on Irish legends. Uncle read about how the curse can only be broken by returning the Emerald to the tomb in Ireland that it was stolen from. The bad luck continued for Jackie as he tried to catch a flight to Ireland. When he finally arrived at the airport in Ireland, Jade was there waiting for him. Dismayed, Jackie tried to tell Jade that she was returning to San Francisco, but kept getting interrupted by some people walking by and pinching him in the process. So when he finally asked Jade why they were doing that, she explained that it was Ireland, it was kind of St. Patrick’s Day and he wasn’t wearing green, which explained why Jade was wearing green shoes on her feet instead of her usual red ones. Jackie tried to get a green hat in order to avoid getting pinched again, as well as blend in a little. Luckily, Jade gets some information from a bunch of locals down at a pub on where Finn’s gang is by disguising herself as a leprechaun, and one of them tells her that he found out about “some fellas” (meaning Finn and his gang) down at the old potato factory. But then, as Jade is about to leave, one of the patrons speaks up and says that if they catch the leprechaun, they’ll get the pot of gold. Arriving at the potato factory, Jackie goes inside and sees Finn talking to someone over the phone about selling the Emerald. Jackie reaches out for the Emerald, but accidentally starts the machine. Chow and Ratso hold Jackie up and he gives the Emerald to Finn willingly, which means that now Finn is cursed. However, Jackie is finally able to fight back, and as a result, he manages to defeat Ratso and Chow. Meanwhile, Jade is chased by the pub patrons, but manages to stop them in their tracks by telling them that they caught her. Much to their surprise, she then says for them to follow her, and she’ll lead them to her “pot of gold”. Finn then admits that the Emerald is cursed, and Jackie tells Finn that he will take the curse back, if Finn, Chow and Ratso will leave Jackie alone. At that moment, just as Finn gives the Emerald to Jackie, Jade and the pub patrons come in, and the leader of the patrons asks Finn to “hand it over”. Finn thinks the leader means the Emerald and says Jackie has it. Luckily for Jackie, however, the patron grabs Finn and says he didn’t mean the Emerald, and a fellow patron explains what Finn had already found out the hard way: “Every Irishman knows that rock carries a curse”. Finn, Chow and Ratso then make a run for it, with the pub patrons right behind them. Ratso and Chow told Finn that they quit, but Finn said that he found the perfect gang name. Meanwhile, Jackie and Jade finally returned the Emerald of Killarney to its tomb, and the curse was lifted off of Jackie for good. Category:Objects